Arya Winters
Name Arya A. Last name Winters 'IMVU Name:' Wiinters. Chatango: Arya 'Nicknames' Ari, frost. Widely refered to as red due to the fact her wardrobe typically consists of red on a day to day basis. 'Age' D.O.B: April 13th '23 17 Years of age. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 132 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Personality: At first glance, most associate Arya with a “Me first” attitude, though it’s primarily refers to her competitiveness and her desire to excel in all that she’s involved with. Not only does she project a selfish appearance, she is individualistic, strong willed, assertive and outspoken most mistake this for her being pigheaded and rebellious. Despite all, she’s naturally authoritive and demands perfection. She’s naturally defensive. Though there is a selfish aspect to her, it’s easily controlled. She’s simple and straight-forward with what she wants. She generally is hungry for success because she feels the need to constantly prove her worth, though in the end she tends to underestimate herself. She isn’t intimidated that easily and can sometimes take an aggressive stand in order to protect herself emotionally from transgresses of others. She’s extremely protective and loyal with her family, and they come at the top in the list of priorities. But if someone perseveres and gains her trust with time (which they most definitely will if their intensions are honest), they will see the soft, caring and considerate side to AryaShe also happens to be very emotional and often fall into the depths of nostalgia. She has difficulties expressing her true emotions such as happiness, love, anger and forgiveness. Her immediate reaction to these feelings is quickly suppress the emotions, though a flicker of true feelings sometimes comes through. 'Clan & Rank' 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Emotionally and physically unavailable for any sort of relationship. 'Occupation' Cashier and Stocker at '" Disco Disc's Music store." Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background History Wise women. Whispers of their presences have been heard throughout history. The wise women were wildly considered healers, but by the few who had the opportunity to see past their passive façade they knew the wise women kept secrets of the ages, they swayed the scale of good and evil whenever the world appeared unbalanced. It was said in the early ages of man, the wise women were bestowed the gift of knowledge and power from the great mother herself. Throughout the times, the wise women passed their secrets down to their daughters, and only one among them could lead the few enlightened. During the first generation of Mister Hiro’s reign, the leader of the wise women; Maeven Winters conspired along side the yakuza’s in order to end the oppression. Their efforts successful as they took on their oppressors, but their threat became a priority to Mister Hiro. He sent wave after wave of his men to target the red cloaked women. Until the group of twenty came down to a small handful. Maeven praised the great mother that her daughter was not targeted, infact her daughter Katerinah was completely ignorant of her mother’s involvement. Katerinah lead a fruitful life—or at least what was considered fruitful in that era. Katerinah was shielded from the war, shielded from the hardship of the times. She married a high class male which excused her from the dangers and enslavement . But as the years rolled on, Katerinah found she was pressured by the fortunate to bare her husband a son but alas she was empty. She eventually was struck with insanity, the pressure and grief too much for pampered mind to withstand. Katerinah always thought she was meant to lead the perfect life. Lost in her madness she fled from the city and crossed oceans. She found herself in the tropics, constantly wandering. It wasn’t till she came to a small village filled with the natives on the land. She fell for a warrior there, and after a while gave vows of eternal love. But this land was not free from war either, he fled to the fields with his comrades only to leave Katerinah alone, swollen with a child. After news that her love had been killed, she returned home, rejoining with her mother who was bitter and scornful, but relieved to have her child back. After months passed, Katerinah gave birth to Arya. Unfortunately, Katerinah was still heavily influenced by the words of bluebloods and fled once more, ashamed of her betrayal. Maeven, raised Arya at first a part of her hated the child that drove her daughter to madness. The child that was wanted so much she drove Katerinah into madness, only then to be driven away by it. But after the first month of taking care of Arya, she began to notice the way her young green eyes carried an understanding about them. That the touch of the small infant could be soothing her own emotions, or frighten her if she was crying. That when tantrums arose, the world around her trembled and objects took flight. This child was a gift. Maeven refused to make the same mistakes with Arya as she had with Katerinah. As the years pressed, maeven geared Arya to being prepared for the tough reality of the city. But most of all she tried to put her knowledge of the arcane arts to use. Arya’s strength in psionics grew, but she could never get a handle of telepathy. Arya at times struggles to gain control of herself, the downfall of her psionics is that she’s able to hear peoples thoughts in the present. Unfortunately, she has difficulty drowning those thoughts out. Just like a person can’t turn off their hearing, she can’t turn off this abilty. She constantly struggles with the massive intrusion of thought, but she found her escape through music. With that, Arya is always seen with a pair of large headphones hung around her neck or on her head, blaring music to keep out the thoughts. Though Maeveen’s skills allowed her to gain control of telekinesis, she’s incapable of moving larger objects without putting a strain on herself. Though her powers grew through the years, she still found herself leading a normal life. She attends a publish high school, in her third year and because of her competitive spirit she excels through all her classes. Arya is well known throughout the school, often considered popular because of her tolerable attitude towards all cliques. When she isn’t at school, she works downtown of district two at a local music store. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 23:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Student